Angel
by Raven55
Summary: He wished it was over, that he could leave. But he knew he never would. His time was up. Here, in this room, with it’s little barred window, it would end. A mission in a locked up house. Then one of them dies.
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that relates to FFVIII. Sueing me is pointless. I don't have much money and I'm not earning any writing this fic either. So just read the fic and if it doesn't suit your fancy, then stop.

* * *

**- Angel -**

**- Chapter one: The Mission -**

_He shook his head. He wished it was over, that he could get it off his mind. That he could leave. But he knew he never would._

_He turned when he heard the only one left call his name._

_His time was up. Here, in this room, with it's little barred window, it would end._

- - -

Zell yawned. It was time for lunch but his instructor was still keeping them here. Suddenly the door burst open, it was Irvine. The instructor looked up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm here for Zell, er mister Dincht. The Headmaster wants him. Oh and Selphie too."

Zell stood up, glad to be able to get out this stuffy classroom. Selphie, who occupied the seat next to him, gathered her notes and followed her boyfriend outside.

Zell quickly grabbed his bag but the seam tore and all his stuff fell out. The instructor was impatiently tapping his fingers on his desk. Zell bent down and gathered everything in his hands, his face beet red.

He could hear the class laugh when he stumbled out the door.

Selphie and Irvine were nowhere in sight. He sighed and walked slowly to the Headmasters office. He knew Cid hated it when people were late, but he didn't pick up his pace.

He sauntered slowly through the corridor and only halted when he saw the elevator come into sight, he didn't really want to go up there. The only reason he was ever called up to that office was when he'd gotten into trouble or when he would receive a new mission.

'But Selphie was called up too...' he thought

That probably meant a new mission. Selphie had never been called up because she had gotten into trouble. She just never got into trouble.

The elevator took him up to the third floor. He could hear some voices inside.

'Should I knock?'

But he didn't bother. He opened the door and was greeted by the faces of all his friends.

'Wow.' He thought. 'All of them...'

"Glad you decided to join us, Zell." Cid said with a hint of sarcasm. "Now, as I was saying, you will be expected to put all your training and expertise to use. You will be received by a man called Dane O'kara. He will tell you more and he will be your host."

The others nodded.

"Er...sir? I didn't hear the whole thing. What are we supposed to do...and where?" Zell asked, mentally kicking himself for his stalling downstairs.

Suddenly a clear voice sounded through the room. He turned around and saw Quistis, how could he not have noticed her? Normally a shiver went down his spine whenever he was merely in her presence.

He kicked himself again when he noticed that she had finished explaining the mission and he hadn't been paying attention. He had to think of something to say.

"...eh?" was all he could muster.

Irvine grinned. "Quit drooling and pay attention next time, Zelly-boy."

Zell's face went red but he denied it. "Stop it! I hate it when you talk like that. It's not true, alright? Not trrue!"

He could see Selhie kick Irvine in his shins, good old Selphie. She was never mean to him, Irvine always was. Oh, Zell knew Irvine didn't mean to be mean. It was just his way of doing things. It was still annoying though.

"We don't know that much either Zell." Selphie told him patiently. "All we know is that we leave tonight, that we're supposed to go to that man, Dane O'kara and that we'll hear more once we get there."

Cid cleared his throat. "Now, I'm sure you need to do some packing...Squall...if you'd stay behind please, I'll tell you the location and how to get there. Oh, Quistis, you stay too."

Squall nodded. All the others made their way outside. Selphie pecked Irvine's cheek and whispered something in his ear. She had to stand on tip-toe to do so.

"Aw, sorry Seffie. No can do. I've got some important stuff left to do before we leave."

Selphie looked disapointed, but her face brightened after a moment or two.

"Okay, see you at dinner then."

He kissed her and walked away. Selphie turned to Zell and smiled at him.

"I'll help you pack then. I know how sloppy you can be. You'd forget your head if it wasn't stuck to your torso."

He pretended to be offended. "I? Sloppy? Whatever do you think of me?"

But he smiled. He was looking forward to see her reaction the moment she opened the door to his room. And he didn't have to wait long.

"Zelly Dincht!"

He smiled at hearing the nickname only she ever used. She had made it up during one of their missions together. It had been a small mission. Guarding the twin daughters of the mayor of Fisherman's Horizon after he'd received some hatemail.

The kids had found it difficult to remember his name and Selphie had made up 'Zelly' to make it easier for them. Now he thought about it, 'Zelly' sounded really stupid. If someone else ever called him 'Zelly' he'd knock them out. But Selphie...Selphie could call him Zelly. Because it made them both laugh. And because Selphie was like his own little sister.

He focused on the here and now again. Selphie was going through his things, plowing a way through the clothes, dust and junk on the floor.

"I mean...really Zell, this is really...well, just terrible."

He grinned. "Yeah, I know."

"That's not funny, Zelly." She said, stressing the last word.

But she was smiling too. Somewhere in the depths of his closet he managed to find a suitcase. It still had some clothes in it, all neatly folded and a little bag of lavender was hidden between two of his shirts. He looked at it, puzzled. But then he realised what it was and how it had gotten there.

"I thought you didn't do that anymore." He said.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

She looked around and grabbed his sleeping clothes. She thrust them in his arms and continued her search for other things he'd need.

She walked over to his closet and peered inside. A little piece of paper was on the back wall of it. It was a photograph.

"I thought...you didn't have that anymore. I thought you had thrown it away."

"I tried...but I couldn't."

"You know you could just tell her."

He shook his head violently. "No. She'd never look at me again."

"Oh Zell...you know Quistis isn't like that. Tell her."

He hesitated. Maybe...maybe he should. It was better to get it off his chest. But what if she would hate him for it. Or what if she could never look at him again, afraid that she would hurt him. That would be even more terrible.

He turned around to look at Selphie for advice. But all she did was stare at him blankly. He understood it was his problem and he had to solve it alone.

"Alright."

Her face brightened. "You'll do it?"

He nodded.

"Good."

He didn't move though.

"Aren't you going to tell her straight away?"

"Should I? Can't I...wait just a few days?"

"No! You'll back out of it again. You go and find her right now." She gave him a nudge in the direction of the door.

He sighed and took a deep breath. He walked outside and felt Selphie's eyes burn in his back. He could just pretend to go on a search for Quistis. Then again, he couldn't.

The sigh and the deep breath had been his promise that he'd really do it. He had never broken a promise to Selphie, so all there was left to do was look for Quistis and tell her the truth.

'Where could she be...'

Knowing Quistis she'd probably be training or reading some job literature. He thought deeply. It was a Thursday today and Quistis never trained on a Thursday. Reading then. But where? Either in the garden of in the library.

He decided to check the library first. With heavy steps Zell walked to the library. Before he entered he noticed a flowerpot. He carefully selected the prettiest violet and picked it.

Again he took a deep breath and stepped through the door. He felt stupid, walking through the library with a single flower in his hand. Why was he doing this again?

He looked around, searching for Quitis' blond head and ignored the stairs he knew he was getting. He was about to turn around and leave when he saw familiar black hair. It was Rinoa. She was sitting with her back to him. He wanted to wave and call her name, but he didn't.

Irvine was there too. Also with his back to Zell. Irvine was grinning and whispered something in Rinoa's ear, who giggled in response. Something wasn't right. Irvine leaned towards Rinoa and she kissed him. Zell's brain was slowly processing what he was seeing.

Irvine and Rinoa were kissing.

Zell dropped the flower and backed out the door, but he tripped over a stool and fell down with a loud crash.

Irvine and Rinoa looked up. Zell could hear Irvine mutter "Oh shit" but didn't give them time to get up and reach him. He just ran.

He ran and ran until he reached his room. Selphie wasn't there anymore. But she had cleaned his room, packed his bag and a little note was on his desk.

Hey Zell,  
I packed the rest of your things.  
I had to go, but I hope you found  
Quistis. See you at dinner,  
Selphie.

He sat down in his chair, his head in his hands. Selphie. How could Irvine do that to such a sweet girl? How could Rinoa do this to Squall? How could they!

And now, he knew about it too. He should tell Selphie, he knew he should. But could he? He normally didn't have secrets from Selphie. But this wasn't a normal situation. If he told her, her whole happiness would be ruined. Zell didn't want her to be sad, so he made up his mind.

First he'd talk to Irvine. He'd confront Irvine and Rinoa with this and then he'd decide what to do next.

'Poor Selphie.' He thought. 'I never thought Irvine was such an asshole.'

He slammed his fist down on the table. He sat there, not moving, not making a sound. He started when the alarm clock went off. Dinnertime.

He'd have to face Irvine and Rinoa now. But far worse was that he'd have to face Selphie. This was the first time he wouldn't be able to tell her something. The first time he'd have to lie to her. For Irvine. And he hated him for it.

* * *

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I'd like to thank **Dark Angels** for doing the beta-work on this chapter. gives cookie

Oh and yes, the little bit at the beginning is a flash forward, to the end of the fic. Hope that caught your attention a bit ;)

Well, I hope to get a lot of reviews because the next chapter is ready to be posted as well!

-raven55


	2. O'Kara's Mansion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that relates to FFVIII.

Okay...no reviews whatsoever for that first chapter...oh well, I'll just continue bravely, hoping people will get a bit more interested along the way...

Oh and thanks to **Dark Angels** for the beta-work of course!!!

* * *

**  
- Chapter two: O'kara's Mansion -**

He saw them, sitting at the usual table. Selphie and Irvine. They looked happy, so Zell assumed that Irvine had said nothing. He sat down quietly.

Selphie greeted him merrily but he knew he received unsure and warning looks from Irvine. Escpecially when Rinoa joined the table. He nodded, just once, only to let them know he hadn't and wouldn't reviel their secret. At least not yet.

Zell wanted to open his mouth to say something but he couldn't think of anything. He was saved by Squall and Quistis. They joined their table discussing their trip with irritated voices.

"I'm pretty sure Cid would've told us more if you hadn't been so pushy." Quistis stated as she sat down.

Squall just sat down, pockerfaced. "Trust me, I wasn't pushy. Maybe you shouldn't have been so picky about our location. Because maybe then we would have heard more."

They continued to bicker in more hushed voices as Squall snaked one arm around Rinoa's waist. Zell tore his eyes away from Quistis and sighed as that familiar feeling started in his stomach again. Selphie motioned Zell to come closer with his face.

"Did you tell her?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "No. I couldn't find her."

"Oh."

He tried to stop hearing Quistis' voice but he wasn't very succesful. Somehow the arguing sounded strange. Not that Squall and Quistis never argued. In fact, lately it had gotten worse. And even though the words sounded as if the argument had started long ago, their voices sounded as if they had only just started.

Quistis noticed he was staring at them and gave him a warm smile. He smiled back and fought a very hard battle to keep his face from going red.

'Does she already know?' he wondered.

He was distracted when Squall cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'd just like to say something before we all leave tonight. I wanted to let you all kow that this is a very important mission and that it is also very serious. I, as your captain, therefore expect you all to be your best and I will allow no foul-ups. But I also want to say that I'm very proud that I get to go on a mission with my friends. So, a toast. To another mission together. Let's make it a good one!"

Squall raised his glass and the rest followed.

"A good one." They muttered.

Zell sneaked a glance at Quistis. She was, like the others, staring at Squall. Of course it was no surprise that he had been made captain for this mission. Squall was always the captain if he was sent on a mission.

Squall emptied his glass and looked at the table. "Well...I think it's time to go. Everybody go to your dorms and retrieve your luggage. Let's meet in the garage in ten minutes."

Suddenly everyone stood up hastily and left the cafeteria. Zell reached out for Quistis' arm.

"Quistis, wait. Do you have a moment?"

She shook his hand off. "No, sorry Zell. I'm in a bit of a hurry. I need to pack my bags. I didn't get round to it this afternoon."

Rinoa gave her a puzzled look. "But you had ages!"

"Yeah well, Cid kept me and Squall to go over some details. It took all day." She retorted angrily.

She turned to Zell. "I didn't mean to be harsh, but I really need to get to it."

Hastily she left. Rinoa grabbed Squall's arm and pecked his cheek. "Shall we go too? You probably need to pack as well."

He nodded. Zell quickly left before they had the chance to get mushy. He collected his suitcase and went down to the garage. He still had a few minutes left and sat down. He was soon followed by Irvine. Zell didn't look at him. He just stared out in front of him.

Irvine sat down next to him and rolled a cigarette. He offered Zell one but he shook his head.

"Listen...Zell...I know you saw us. And I know you didn't tell Selphie. Why?"

"I don't want to hurt her. You obviously do." Zell said, his face as emotionless as possible.

Irvine didn't respond.

"So." Zell said. "Are you going to stop? Will you tell Selphie?"

Irvine shrugged.

"And what about Squall? Are you two completely out of your minds?" His voice was rising.

Irvine still didn't respond. He just shrugged. Zell was about to yell at him for being able to break Selphie's heart, for going behind the backs of their own loved ones, for being so bloody selfish and...but before he could open his mouth Selphie and Rinoa had appeared, followed closely by Squall.

"Where's Quistis?" Zell asked.

Squall shrugged and pulled Rinoa into a hug, which she let him do with a few giggles. Irvine smiled and pulled Selphie onto his lap. Zell clenched his hands around the handles of his suitcase. His grip only loosened when he heard Quistis' footsteps.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my coat."

Squall looked at his watch impatiently. "Let's hurry. Mister O'kara expects us to arrive in a few hours. Get in."

Irvine raised his hand. "Why aren't we using an airship?"

"Because an airship atracts attention. A car would be much better suited for a covert operation." Quistis said, not taking her eyes of her fingernails.

Zell raised his eyebrow. "Since when is this a covert operation?"

"Since Cid made it one. Now will you please hurry up." Squall said, irritated.

Without another word everybody got in the car. The trip was continued in silence. The only sounds heard were those of Irvine whispering things to Selphie, who giggled in response. Squall was just staring at Rinoa, who smiled back sweetly.

Zell looked at Quistis. Quistis was not looking at the others. Her eyes were not focussed on anything, but she appeared to look out the window. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she turned her head and smiled at him. He turned his eyes away quickly, not wanting to blush again.

He noticed Squall was looking from him to Quistis. Zell smiled, but Squall stared back blankly. Zell shrugged and leaned back into his seat. He felt his eyes slowly fall shut and the next thing he knew he was roughly being shaken back and forth.

"Come on Zell, we're here."

Zell opened his eyes.

"W-What?" he said sleepily.

"We're here." Irvine looked at his watch impatiently.

Zell hastily scrambled out the car. He looked around. It was completely dark outside. They followed Squall to a big house. It was built against a huge rockformation.

"It looks as if the house just...grew out of that rock." Rinoa whispered.

No one reacted, but Zell agreed, nodding his head. The house had something eery about it. He could feel a shudder go through the group.

Squall knocked on the door. They could see a light switched on in the hallway. After a few moments the door opened and a man stood in the opening.

"Yes?"

"Mister O'kara?"

The man nodded.

"We're here on behalf of mister Kramer."

"I believe you have a letter for me?"

Quistis handed the man a sheet of paper. He studied it for a while.

Zell looked at him. He was middle-aged. He guessed about the age of fourty three. His hair was frizzy and a light shade of brown. His eyes were a birght green colour and sparkled when the light reflected in them. He looked tired, dark rings were around his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping well for a while.

The man coughed. "Welcome. Please come inside."

The SeeDs followed him in and were lead to a comfortable sittingroom. A large fire was happily burning in a corner. O'kara motioned them to sit down.

"I understand you will be very curious about why you're here and what your job will be. However, it will be better to let you all rest and have a good night sleep. Mister Kramer told me there were wishes for two double bedrooms, so I have arranged for them upstairs. Of course there are also two single bedrooms." He said, looking at Zell and Quistis, who were obviously the singles.

"I will retreat now. Please, make yourselves at home. I have the left wing at my disposal, so don't be afraid about making noise. I know young people love to party deep into the night. And there are hardly any neighbours to disturb." He said, waving his hand outside. "Sleep well."

O'kara turned around and closed the large carved doors behind him. It was silent for a while.

"Well!" Irvine said cheerfully. "I'm tired. I'm ready for bed." He took Selphie's hand and dragged her towards the door.

He looked back and waved his free hand. "Goodnight everyone."

Zell saw him wink at Rinoa. His hands tightened to fists.

'How dare he.' He thought angrily.

Rinoa, who was obvioulsy surpressing a giggle, turned to Squall. "Want to turn in too?"

Squall nodded vaguely. "Yeah."

They said goodnight to Zell and Quistis. When Zell and Quistis were alone, she made a move to leave the room as well. But Zell soflty grabbed her wrist. She turned around, her eyes a bit unfocussed as if she was very tired.

"Yes?" she asked. "Oh...wait, you wanted to talk to me." She said when she suddenly remembered that afternoon.

Zell looked into her eyes and saw his own reflection in them.

"I love you!" That was what his head yelled, what his heart yelled. But he didn't say those words.

"I- er...I" he simply couldn't.

"Yes?"

"I-I saw Irvine and Rinoa today." He blurted out.

Quistis didn't seem to understand. "What do you mean?"

"I-" he had to say it now. And maybe Quistis could help him. "They were together...in the library...kissing."

Now her eyes shot open wide. "You mean to say...that Rinoa is cheating on Squall...with Irvine?"

Zell nodded his head and swallowed difficultly. "Yeah...I- I want to tell Selphie, but should I? I don't want to hurt her."

"Because you love her?"

"No! No...honestly. The only way I love Selphie is as my little sister."

'You're the one I love.' He added to himself.

Quistis stared at the flames licking the woodblocks in the fireplace in silence.

"Rinoa and Irvine...Don't tell Selphie. At least not yet. Not if you care for her even only a bit."

She stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight." She said, before leaving him alone.

He sat down on the couch. Maybe he shouldn't have told Quistis after all.

He felt drowsy. He slowly fell asleep while watching the fire. Maybe he shouldn't have told Quistis. Maybe he should tell Selphie. Maybe...

* * *

* * *

please review? I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first one to review...please? Because it's not that difficult: see that lovely little button at the bottom of the page? click it...yes, click...and then...review!!! yay


	3. Overheard Arguing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that relates to FFVIII.

**

* * *

- Chapter three: Overheard Arguing - **

He woke. The fire had gone out and now the sun was shining through the window. He had fallen asleep on the couch. He listened to the birds outside.Suddenly he stood up and left the room. He was on the lookout for the kitchen, because he felt his stomach grumbling. He found his way into a corridor and decided to follow it.

Suddenly he stopped. He heard raised voices. In one of those rooms were two people arguing. He walked closer and listened.

"What do you mean 'what was yesterday about'?"

"You and Zell! I saw how you smiled at him!"

"That's bullshit! Seriously. And besides, as if you'd really mind, as if you've actually got _grounds_ to mind! You're doing more wrong then I am!"

"Oh yeah? Well how about you then. You don't seem to mind going behind the back of one of your friends. You seem quite happy with it!"

"Well don't worry too much about Rinoa, she can handle herself pretty well from what I've heard."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Rinoa is quite happy going behind your back and Selphie's to sneak off with Irvine."

"What the-"

"Yes, that's right, Squall. She's doing exactly what you're doing, isn't that fun." Her voice sounded sarcastic. "So don't worry about her."

"...I thought...I thought she only loved me." Squall stated.

"Well Squall, apparently not! Because if she did, she wouldn't go off snogging Irvine, would she?"

Quistis' voice didn't sound harsh or sarcastic anymore. Instead, it was now soft and sweeter.

"Squall...maybe she doesn't love only you...but I do. I love you. This feeling...right here...you know I love you."

"...and I...well I love you. But...you know how awkward this whole situation is...Everyone always expecting Rinoa hanging from my arm...it gets boring."

"And that's where I come in?"

"...Well...yes. Rinoa's only there for the official stuff...you're there for-"

But Zell never got to hear what Quistis was there for. He had wanted to come closer to the door to listen better, but the floor had squeaked. All he could do was run, before Squall and Quistis had the chance to see him.

He was confused. How could this be happening? What was going on? That Irvine was a cheating bastard, he could understand. What he found harder to believe was that that lovely and innocent Rinoa would cheat on the love of her life. But that solemn, quiet and honest Squall would do that, was more than Zell could handle.

'Quistis...'

He let his head droop. The woman he loved was the secret mistress of the captain of their team, of one of his friends, of the boyfriend of another. He let out a loud scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He could feel the tears that started to burn behind his eyes and bit his lip to fight them. His hands clenched as fists.

He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Only...I heard you scream."

He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and nodded. "Yeah..."

Selphie smiled and offered him her hand. "Come on, O'kara told me to get you. He wants us to go to the kitchen and he'll explain the mission to us during breakfast."

Zell nodded again.

"Sure...but, do you know where the kitchen is? I couldn't find it..."

Selphie just smiled. "Come on, this way."

He followed her through the corridors and noticed the walls became more textured and rocky as they went onwards.

"Look." He said to Selphie, as he pointed at the walls.

She nodded. "Yeah, this house has a lot of deep caves. It's integrated into the rocks. So there's no telling how big this place really is."

She opened another richly decorated door and lead Zell into the kitchen. Zell sat down and looked at the others. Squall was happily chatting with Rinoa.

He clenched his hands to fists under the table. His eyes automatically searched for Quistis, but as soon as he saw her golden hair he snapped his head down and stared at the table again.

He only looked up when he heard the door open as O'kara entered the kitchen. Zell focused his eyes on the middle aged man, intent on listening to him.

"I hope you all slept well." O'kara said.

The others mumbled various sounds of agreement.

"Good. Well, you must all be very curious about why I hired you." He sat down at the head of the table.

Zell mindlessly chewed his toast and waited for the older man to continue. O'kara cleared his throat.

"I...am a scientist. And at this moment I am engaged in very secret and dangerous research. I will not tell you what it is about, but I must tell you that other scientists are very curious about what I'm doing here."

He stirred his coffee before continuing.

"Other people want to get their hands on my research and that's why I need you. I need protection from them. The only one I thought I could trust was Cid Kramer, he promised to send me his best and I have faith in his word."

Squall cleared his throat. "So what you're saying...is that Cid sent six of his best pupils to protect one scientist who doesn't even bother to explain his work."

His voice sounded annoyed. Zell assumed Squall was irritated because of the argument with Quistis. Normally Squall wouldn't dream of giving his employer this kind of lip. O'kara seemed irritated as well.

"Captain Leonheart, it is not up to you to question me about my work. You're on a pure need-to-know basis, as agreed on in my contract with Cid Kramer. You will all receive your payment, so I don't see reason for any complaints."

Squall made to stand up, but Quistis coughed.

"You are right, sir. Please excuse our captain for his outburst."

O'kara nodded. "Good. Please follow me."

He stood up and walked out the door. Zell got up first and followed him out the kitchen, soon followed by Selphie and the others. They followed O'kara deep into the maze of stone walls and twisting tunnels.

Zell felt like he was somewhere underneath the ground. But he saw that he was wrong when he recognised the large staircase that lead up to their rooms. It was uncanny that it had taken him this long to get orientated in this house.

He could hear Selphie mutter a question to Irvine. Zell assumed O'kara must've heard as well, because he cleared his throat and pointed at a large dark door.

"This is a door you have no right to open. It leads to my research area. All I want is a constant guard at this door. During the day and during the night. I want guards at the front door and one at the side door that leads to the garden."

"Sir yes sir."

"And you are not allowed to leave this house. You would draw too much attention to yourselves if you went into the village. You're all new faces, you see. It would raise some questions and that's exactly what I don't need."

"Sir yes sir."

"So if there are things you need...talk to me and I will arrange them to be brought to the house."

"Sir!"

"Oh, and I will have to go out tonight. I always do on a Friday night. It would raise some questions if I didn't show up."

They didn't even bother to agree with him. He employed them, so he was right. O'kara nodded satisfied.

"Good, now, any volunteers? Because I'd like to continue my work right now..."

He looked at Squall, who turned to the others.

"Irvine, you and me can cover the front door. Rinoa, you stand guard here and Quistis can cover the side door."

"Err...Squall? What about Zell and me?" Selphie said.

"You two rest. That way we'll have some fresh guards for tomorrow."

Zell nodded and didn't wait any longer to get out. He walked to the walled garden and sat down under a tree. He closed his eyes enjoying the warm sunshine on his face.

He felt someone slide down next to him, he didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Hey Seffie." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I know something's wrong and you're not telling me. What happened to the times when you told me everything?"

He didn't respond. He just recalled what he had heard that morning. It didn't matter that he loved Quistis anymore. Because he knew now Quistis could never truly love him back.

"Come on, Zelly. You trusted me with your deepest secrets. And I always told you everything. So why are you shutting me out now?"

"Because...I can't tell you..."

"You used to be able to tell me everything." She remarked dryly.

Zell opened his eyes, but didn't look at her. Instead, he stared at an extremely mouldy brick in the wall ahead.

"I- I can't tell Quistis how I feel about her."

"Why not? I thought you decided you could."

"That was before I knew she loves Squall."

Selphie didn't respond and Zell kicked himself mentally.

"...Quistis loves Squall? How- How do you know?"

Zell sighed. Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut?

"I accidentally overheard her talking to Squall this morning. She told him she loved him..."

"And...what did he say?" she asked carefully.

Zell could feel her face had gone pale.

"What did he say, Zell."

"He- he said that Rinoa was there for the official stuff and that Quistis-"

"He loves Quistis."

"I never said that." Zell retorted.

"But he did say that Quistis was there for fun." Selphie argued back.

He just nodded. What else could he do? Selphie was silent. She didn't even cough. Zell felt the need to shrug of this heavy silence, but couldn't think of anything else to talk about.

"So that's why I can't tell Quistis I love her. What's the point? She doesn't love me, that's for sure." He concluded

Selphie stared out in front of her, her lips moving silently.

"Selphie?" he asked worriedly.

"I can't believe...Squall...you know, Zelly, you should tell Quistis how you feel. Maybe, when she knows about it, she'll leave Squall alone. She probably wants the attention and the only way to get it is to ruin Squall and Rinoa's relationship."

Zell looked at her. "...so I should tell Quistis?"

"Yes."

He saw Selphie's eyes. Somehow they weren't as sparkly as usual. Then again, he had just told her that one of her friends was a cheater. He understood how she felt. And now, more than ever, he wanted to tell her about Irvine. But how could he. Not now.

And maybe...just maybe...if he told Quistis, then Squall would go back to Rinoa and maybe then Rinoa would stop seeing Irvine and then he wouldn't have to tell that sweet little face about that horrible stuff.

They sat there in silence for a while. They didn't need to say anything to comfort each other. Zell felt relieved having finally told Selphie a bit of his burden. Zell always felt relieved when Selphie was around, she always seemed to know what to say or to do to make him happy.

"Do you remember...that day at the beach?" he said.

She nodded. "Yeah. You told me...about how you lost your brother...how you missed him...How you thought you'd never feel happy again."

"Then you told me that I was acting stupid."

"Because you blamed yourself for what happened. You told me that you saw him fall down from that tree every single night in your dreams."

He nodded. "...yeah. Do you...remember how you cheered me up?"

She nodded and smiled. "...I had you busy all day searching for feathers..."

"And bits of string..."

"And we begged Seifer to give us that round thing he had found on the beach the day before."

"And then you told me to sit still and wait. I was only allowed to think happy thoughts. And you tied everything together in a knot."

She laughed at the memory. "Yeah! It was supposed to be a dream catcher, wasn't it? It was supposed to stop you from having that bad dream again...did it work?"

He smiled. "Yup. I never dreamed of my brother again...and that day at the beach...it was always one of the happiest memories from my youth."

"You know...that was when we swore we'd never keep a secret form each other...wasn't it?"

"Funny how we forgot."

Selphie shivered as a cold gust of wind blew over the high garden walls.

"I'm glad we can both remember it now..." she said with a soft smile. "Come...let's go inside. It's getting cold."

* * *

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update guys!!! Gomen!! I was a bit busy with schoolwork (and lost of it) Well, as promised, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the first person who reviewed...but seeing as how only three people reviewed at all, I guess this chapter is for all three of them.

**Rinny-san:** Glad you like it this much :)

**Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie:** Well, I'm really really glad you like it this much. And I liked your review a lot, it was funny.I hope you liked this chapter too :D

**Lucentia:** I do intend to keep going :D I't only got eight chapters in total, so won't take long to finish :)

Well guys, please a round of applause for **Dark Angels** for her beta-work. And I hope she'll email the next chapter back to me soon so I can post it. I hope to see you all at the next chapter!!!!!!

-Raven55


	4. The Confession

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that relates to FFVIII.

* * *

**- Chapter four: The Confession -**

"Where's O'kara?" Zell asked when they were having dinner that evening.

"O'kara went out. Like he said he would. To prevent raising suspicion." Squall said.

Zell studied his face. How could Squall look so normal with everything that was going on. How on earth was he able to appear so...emotionless.

"So...are we supposed to 'stand on guard' while he's gone?"

Squall shrugged.

"Let's just do it. It's our first day here, so we could at least try and make a good impression." Irvine remarked.

Quistis nodded. "I agree. Let's resume our positions and if mister O'kara returns and tells us we don't have to stand on guard when he's gone, he'll tell us."

She got to her feet. The others followed her example. Zell was the only one who remained seated. From the corner of his eye he could see Selphie hesitating to stay behind with him, but he waved his hand.

"I'll be fine Seffie. I just want to be alone for a while."

He heard her leave and close the door. The silence in the kitchen hit him harder than he had expected. No noise at all surrounded him. He just sat there, just listening to the silence. He thought back to what Selphie had said.

'Perhaps...if I told Quistis...she _would_ give up Squall for me.' he thought.

But then his hope disappeared again. 'Who would leave a cool and good looking guy like Squall to be with a guy like me.'

He shook his head. 'But if I don't try....I'll never know. And if I don't try I might miss that opportunity for ever.'

He slammed his hand on the table.

"That's it!" he said loudly. "I'm going to tell her."

His voice sounded a lot braver than he felt. He burst through the door and took a few deep breaths. The next thing he knew he was striding through the corridors on his way to where Quistis would be on guard.

He could see her from the other side of the hall.

'Damn it.'

He could feel his legs shaking.

"Hey Quistis." He said, waving his hand.

She smiled and waved back. "Hey Zell…what are you doing here?"

He was going red again, he knew it.

"Oh…I- er…I thought I'd join you. To talk or something."

"That's so sweet of you, Zell. I was getting bored here."

An awkward silence surrounded them.

'Come on, Zell…think of something to say, something to say!'

But he couldn't think of anything. The only thing that echoed through his mind was that Quistis had called him sweet.

"So…" she said after a while. "What did you want to talk about."

"I- I-"

If he didn't tell her today, he would never get to tell her.

"I have to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I…please don't laugh…I…" he took one very deep breath. "I love you."

The silence that followed was worse than getting stabbed with a knife. After a while Quistis began to shuffle her feet. Zell coughed unsure.

"…so?"

"I- er, oh Zell…Zell, I'm so sorry…I…I don't love you…I love som- no one."

Zell sighed. "…I see. I hoped, I had hoped you might have left Squall if I told you…but I always knew you wouldn't."

When he looked up, he saw her face had gone pale.

"Sq- Squall? Whatever gave you that idea?"

He looked back at her. "I heard you…talking to him this morning."

"No. You didn't." she said coldly.

Zell felt angry. He could handle it if she didn't love him. He could handle it if she admitted the truth. But this, denying everything, that was too much.

"Oh come off it Quistis! I heard the two of you talking. Well, arguing. You told Squall everything I told you last night!"

"I did not!"

"I thought I could trust you!"

"Zell I-"

"No! I'm never going to be able to trust you again! Hell, especially not after this."

"…Well…well…" Her face was no longer surprised. She was now looking angry. And even more, she was looking mean.

"At least I've got someone now." She said with a sneer. "Squall loves me, he doesn't love Rinoa. He cares for me and that's more than I can say for Rinoa. She's nicely doing 'other stuff' isn't she. She's hurting Squall and that's something I'd never do!"

Zell was furious.

"_She's_ hurting _Squall_? Well what about the other way round? You and Squall are hurting Rinoa together! I don't know which is worse. I never knew you were such a hypocrite!"

"You're just jealous." She said with a content sigh.

"Me? Jealous? Squall can have you, because I don't want someone who's as low and mean as you. What if he gets tired of you? He'll dump you and go back to Rinoa, because there's no way in Hell Squall will shove _her_ aside."

He turned around and strode away. When he turned the corner, he found himself staring into two trembling green eyes.

"Hyne, Selphie. Don't scare me like that." He sighed.

"…sorry…" she said in a small voice.

Zell calmed down a bit and straightened his shirt. "…How much did you hear?"

"Just enough to hear you were angry…I was just looking for Quistis and the first thing I hear is you calling her a hypocrite."

"Yes…I…please don't ask. I…at least I tried to talk to her. I kind of always knew it would be like this. So…"

"Zell…Zelly, I'm sorry for you. I'm so sorry you had to get hurt." She gave him a hug.

"Thanks Seffie. You're an angel."

She let go of him and pushed him towards the main hall. "You just go to sleep. Rest. You'll feel better.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to see if I can replace someone…maybe relieve Irvine from his duty."

She pecked him on the cheek and skipped away.

That Selphie. Always out to help someone.

'Even scuzbags like Irvine.' He thought sourly.

He shook his head. He definitely needed to get some rest. This Quistis business was wearing him out.

---

His alarm clock beeped. Zell stretched out. Another day, his turn on guard duty. He wondered where Squall would place him.

But first, breakfast. To Zell's great surprise, he had slept well. He had expected to dream horribly, or to at least feel sad. But that argument last night had taken a lot of the sadness away. Of course not all of it. He was sure that if he saw Quistis, he'd burst into tears.

The kitchen was empty. But by the time Zell had finished his coffee the others had joined him. First Irvine had come in. He had poured himself a coffee and had rolled himself a cigarette. Zell assumed that, by the look on Irvine's rested face, Selphie really had taken on his shift.

Rinoa, Squall and Selphie came in next. Everyone seated themselves somewhere around the table and started to eat some breakfast.

"Has any of you seen O'kara about?" Rinoa asked after a while.

No one reacted.

"Hello? O'kara?"

"Nope…not at the front door." Selphie said. "Why?"

"Because I never heard him come home or anything. I was worried."

"He'll be alright." Irvine said. "He probably spent the night somewhere else."

"He wouldn't." Squall said. "I know because he told me he wouldn't break his normal pattern so as not to raise suspicion. He should've come back. He only went out for his usual game of cards."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "And he didn't come back last night? That's weird."

"Maybe," Selphie said. "He scaled the garden wall and came back through the side door."

They all laughed.

"Yeah, that's right! We'll ask Quistis, she was on guard there. Where is she anyway?" Irvine added as he looked around.

"Is she still on guard? She should come to eat something."

Rinoa stood up. "I'll go get her. Be right back."

Zell watched her leave. He didn't understand what Squall saw in her. They didn't seem to fit together. But as he thought how both of them were cheating, they suddenly seemed to fit together like hand and glove.

Yet, Rinoa was so much different from Squall. He was silent, she was cheery. He was a loner, she was a people's person. He was as cool as ice, she was-

His ponderings were interrupted by a loud scream. That was Rinoa.

Everybody scrambled up and headed straight to where the scream had come from.

Rinoa was on the floor, clutching her heart with her hand.

"What's wrong…What's-" Squall tried.

Irvine turned around the corner and doubled back almost immediately. His face had gone white. He couldn't speak and just pointed at the corner.

Zell wheeled around the corner. There, pale and drenched in her own blood, lay Quistis. Her blonde hair was scattered messily and her clear blue eyes were frozen.

His heart was beating in his throat. Quistis was dead.

"No…" he could barely whisper.

The tears he was fighting back burned harder than ever.

'She's dead! Oh Hyne…' it echoed through his mind. 'But what…how…who….why…?'

"Aaaaaaah!" he yelled as he sank to the floor.

He could hear one of the girls sob. He could hear Irvine was forcing Selphie to go back, not to look at the body. And he could hear one of the others cry as well. Squall was crying.

Zell wanted to get up, to run to Quistis, to at least move. But he couldn't. His whole body was paralysed.

Someone helped him up. It was Selphie.

"…Zell…Oh Zell…"

"She's…"

"Yes…she is."

"But how! Who would do this? Why!"

Someone coughed. It was Irvine. His voice was shaky.

"I…dear Hyne." He swallowed. "She died…by a sword."

Everyone looked up.

"…a sword? But how…?"

They all thought the same thing, but were too scared to say it. Zell tore his eyes away from the floor and looked at Squall.

"Why." He demanded.

Squall didn't respond. He was sobbing.

"For Hyne's sake, why Squall?" he yelled

"I didn't…" Squall stammered.

He stared around, panic in his eyes. "Honest guys…" He sounded scared. "I didn't…it wasn't me! I- I couldn't've!"

"You're the only one with a sword, Squall." Irvine stated quietly.

"How could you!" Zell yelled. "She loved you! She loved you." He started to sob. "…She loved you. And you loved her…she loved you...Hyne…why Squall."

"It wasn't me!" Squall yelled. "Honestly! I couldn't've! I was on guard with Selphie!"

A deafening silence fell over the group. Rinoa coughed. Her face was as white as a sheet. She was the only one who hadn't said anything yet.

"I- Can we just…go…I can't…breathe…" She pressed her hand to her mouth and ran away.

Selphie quickly followed her. Zell looked at Squall and Irvine. Irvine shook his head.

"Go. Go to the girls. We'll…" he swallowed again. "We'll sort this out."

Zell slowly nodded his head and backed out the corridor. He felt nauseous. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her body again. From far off he could hear the two girls in the living room.

Rinoa was crying into a pillow and Selphie sat next to her, one hand on Rinoa's shoulder, staring into the flames of the fireplace.

Rinoa's sobs were the only sound in the room. "She's…she's…Squall and her…they were…he loved her…he…loved…dead…"

Selphie just stared ahead. She didn't look at any of them. Zell laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Selphie…"

"I didn't…I didn't see her. I had my eyes closed…But I could smell…her blood…"

He wondered why he wasn't crying. Quistis was dead and he wasn't crying.

"Are you…alright?" Selphie's small voice woke him from his trance.

"Zelly?"

He let himself be taken outside.

"At least…at least she can't hurt you anymore…" she said, her voice small and quiet.

Zell's head snapped up. "What? How can you- are you completely-"

"I- no, of course not. I- I'm so sorry, Zell. I really didn't mean it like that. I- she just…a sword…I'm so sorry Zell. I really am." She stammered.

Immediately Zell regretted his outburst. "…Hyne…sorry Selphie. I just…"

But she nodded. He knew she understood. They went back inside and found Rinoa had stopped crying. She was sitting with her eyes closed. Irvine and Squall soon joined them. They looked tired, weary and scared.

"We…we tried to go outside…to bury…but we couldn't. the doors are all locked. Front and side…we can't get out."

"But…but…that means…we're…we're locked in!" Selphie stuttered.

Squall nodded bleakly. "…and there's no sign of O'kara…" he added.

Rinoa flew up from the couch and hugged him. "Oh Squall…what are we going to do!" she cried.

"Rinoa!" Irvine said sharply. "Let go of Squall. We still don't know if he did this or not. He could be a murderer."

"You might be that murderer yourself, for all we know!" Squall retorted. "You're not splitting us up, Irvine. We love each other."

Zell looked at him, Squall's face said everything his words did. Except his eyes. Zell saw that Squall was still crying. After all…his love had died, and now here he was, having to pretend he loved his girlfriend.

Suddenly it struck him how strange this sounded.

"What have you done with Quistis…now that you couldn't go outside?" Rinoa asked timidly, while shooting an angry glance at Irvine.

"Nothing yet." Squall said quietly.

"Maybe we should try and open that door that O'kara forbade us to open." Irvine said. "Like, the one Rinoa was guarding. Maybe we can find out more…maybe we can find a way out of here."

"…Yes…let's…let's do that." Zell heard himself say.

All he could think of was that they were locked inside in this house, one of them dead and another one a murderer.

Squall was the first to organise action.

"Right. Let's get moving."

"We're not all going…are we?" Selphie asked.

Irvine shook his head. "I agree with Selphie, guys. We shouldn't all go. Let the girls stay here. To wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes Zell, wait." For O'kara. Who knows, he might turn up. And if he doesn't…they'll stand on guard. Just in case."

Squall nodded. "Yes. Guards are a good idea. But I don't think the girls should be left alone…can't Zell stay here too?"

"Hey!" Selphie sounded undignified. 'We can handle it, okay? There's two of us. We're stronger than you think."

She stepped down on Squall's toe to give her words more strength. He didn't wince.

"Right. If you say so. Irvine, Zell, let's go."

Irvine quickly pecked Selphie's cheek. "See you in a bit."

"Good luck." She whispered back.

Zell hugged her too. "Take care." He told her.

She smiled weakly. "I will…you too."

Zell turned around and followed Irvine out the door. From the corner of his eyes he could see Rinoa trying to hug Squall. But Squall shrugged her off and walked away.

* * *

Right, well, that was the fourth chapter. Not that anyone's reading this… I hope it'll be a bit more interesting for you guys to read now someone died. And please review…I've only got another four chapters left to go. So not long now until you find out who did this…but I' not guaranteeing what might happen along the way. Not everyone is safe yet……

So, see that lovely little blue button at the bottom of the page? Yes? Please click on it and tell me what you think. Good or bad, I accept flames. Because if people tell me what they don't like about my writing, I can change it and get better a it. So…I'll be awaiting a review and I'll be ready to update soon if anyone wants to read more.

-Raven55


	5. Into The Research Area

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that relates to FFVIII.

* * *

**- Chapter five: Into The Research Area -**

Zell looked at him.

"Squall…I-…this morning…"

"Don't start, Zell. Don't start."

"I will. I mean…I know you loved her…it doesn't make sense…why would you do it?"

Squall snapped around. "Will you just stop it? I didn't do it! Yes, I loved her! So _why_…tell me! Why would I kill her!"

"I…I don't know."

Again an awkward silence surrounded them. Zell didn't speak until they had reached the door. He remembered what O'kara had said the day before.

'This is a door you have no right to open.'

"No right to open…" he muttered.

'It leads to my research area. All I want is a constant guard at this door.'

"Research area…"

He lifted his head, taking his eyes off the ground.

"Squall…maybe we shouldn't…he's a scientist…who knows what's behind this door."

Squall let out an exasperated sigh. "Listen Zell, there's no way out of this house. Someone's dead. O'kara's missing. Do you really think I care about some jerk's research?"

Zell hesitated. Was this door really the only way out?

"…Is this really our only option? Have you tried to…I don't know, smash a window? Aren't there any phones?"

No Zell, there's nothing. No phones, no means of communication whatsoever. The windows have been made unbreakable with some sort of laser technique. There's no other way out!"

"Guys…guys, relax. Let's not freak out here. If there's one thing we need to do it's to stay calm." Irvine said.

Squall stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't you start. I know what you're doing behind Selphie's back."

Now Irvine went on a rampage. "_You're_ judging _me_? That's rich! You did just the bloody same! And next thing you killed her!"

"I did not-"

"SHUT UP!" Zell screamed. "JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP."

He looked at the others breathing heavily.

"Both of you…just…"

He pushed past them and opened the door.

"There. It's open. Let's get this over with.

He walked inside, ignoring the protesting Irvine.

The room ahead was white and dark. It was also empty. No table or chair. Not even a light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Zell said nothing. He just focussed his eyes on the door on the other side of the room. He didn't feel hesitation anymore. He felt as if there was something important, something he needed to know somewhere behind that door.

He felt reassured when Irvine laid his hand on his shoulder. It was his way of saying sorry, he knew.

Zell took a deep breath.

'Here we go.' He thought.

Slowly he turned the door knob. But behind this door was no big revelation.

"Well…this wasn't what I expected." Squall stated slowly.

"No…me neither."

Ahead was a dark labyrinth of corridors No doors, just rocky walls.

"This looks like some super hero's secret hide-out." Irvine whispered.

"So…what do we do? Which route do we take?" Zell whispered back. "There are three ways to go."

Squall didn't answer but walked right passed them. He just took the corridor on the right.

"Should we follow him?" Zell asked. "Because maybe it's better if we split up."

But Irvine shook his head. "No. No one should go alone. I still don't trust-"

Zell walked off after Squall before Irvine could finish his sentence. Why did everyone insist on arguing. Why did everyone try to provoke someone. Why couldn't they all just shut up.

He found Squall staring down a deep hole.

"It's not that deep." Squall said quietly. "You can hear a rock hit the bottom. I tried."

Zell laid a hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to feel sorry for him, but he did. He understood how Squall felt.

"Don't…don't think about doing that. A stone is a whole lot different from- Think of Rinoa."

"I can't! I can't think of Rinoa, not when _she's_ on my mind. How do you think I feel?"

"I know how you feel. I loved her too."

Squall stared at him. "…You did…? Oh…I-I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright. It doesn't matter. But you can't…do _that_. It wouldn't be fair. Not on Rinoa…not on any of us."

Zell stared out in front of him, not wanting to see Squall's face. He turned around and walked away. That hole was calling him. He could see the bottom. The further away he was of that hole, the better.

He knew Squall followed him, and he knew that this was a good thing. He knew what had been playing on Squall's mind back there. It also played on his own.

He found himself back at the triple jump.

"Where do you think Irvine went?" he whispered to Squall.

But Squall was saved an answer.

"Guys! Over here!"

They ran into the long middle corridor and found Irvine standing with his back to them. The corridor ahead had collapsed, but Irvine was investigating something on the floor.

"I found this."

He showed them a small wooden crate.

"This corridor was blown up. It must've been destroyed on purpose."

Zell looked at the crate. Dynamite. Only a few bars left.

"You think that this used to be a way out?"

"Probably. Closed up against intruders…this place is like a fortress."

Irvine looked at them. "How about the right corridor. Any luck?"

Zell shook his head. "No, just a corridor that leads to a deep hole."

"Well," Irvine said almost cheerfully. "That leaves one corridor. Let's go."

The final corridor lead to another door in a stone wall. No hesitations this time before they opened it.

The were greeted by a bright light. It was a small room, filled with only a bookcase, a desk, a file cabinet and a spotlight. In the left corner, a large machine lurked in the darkness.

"What is that…" Squall stepped closer to examine it.

"Careful." Zell whispered hoarsely.

He decided to examine the desk. But he couldn't find any papers. It had been wiped clean.

"What the…" he heard Irvine whisper. "Look at this!"

Irvine tossed him and Squall book from the bookcase.

"Look!"

Zell opened his book. All the pages had been burnt, it was completely unreadable.

"They're all like it."

Zell raised an eyebrow. Who would burn these books? And why? What had they been about?

He looked at Squall. "Hey, what's with the machine thing…any idea?"

Squall shook his head. "None whatsoever. If we could just find _something_…check the file cabinet."

Zell obeyed this order and opened the file cabinet. A foul stench rose from inside. Inside he saw ashes.

"It's all been burnt! It smells like…like someone dumped acid in there!" he reported back.

Irvine looked around. "So all there's here is a strange machine and some burnt old books and files ? That's not much use."

"Let's go back." Zell suggested.

He didn't really fancy staying here much longer. He didn't really notice walking back through the corridors, through the white room or through the house. Next thing he knew he was sitting in the living room alone. Squall and Irvine had disappeared.

He sat down on the couch and soon Rinoa and Selphie joined them.

"What did you find?" Rinoa asked.

"Not much." Squall suddenly said as he entered the room with Irvine. "A corridor that might've been the only way out, but it's been blown up. Then there was a corridor that lead to a deep hole, deep enough to break your neck and everything else in your body... And a strange room with a machine and some burnt books and files. That's it. Squall answered.

"Burnt books?" Selphie wondered out loud. "Why would anyone burn his books?"

"If that someone didn't want us to read them…" Zell said slowly. "Maybe O'kara went of his own free will…and burnt all the research he did…because…he didn't want us to see…"

"Who was the last one in there anyway." Rinoa demanded. "None of us, right?"

"No. O'kara was the last one to go in there."

"And…what have you done with Quistis…" Rinoa suddenly asked in a small voice, making sure she wasn't looking at Squall.

Zell looked up. What _had_ happened to her? He looked at Irvine and Squall.

"We blew up a part of the corridor, hoping it might open up a way out. But that didn't work, so we used the rubble to…to burry her under them. I wouldn't go there to see…if I were you."

Selphie had gone pale again. Zell understood. An image of Quistis under a pile of rocks danced in his mind too.

"I'm going to bed." He said. "Goodnight."

---

Rinoa was sitting at the kitchen table alone. Zell hesitated about joining her, but when she saw him, he didn't have a choice.

"Hey Zell. Sleep well?"

He nodded. He had slept well…except for waking up every two hours.

"I didn't." She continued. "I kept waking up. I didn't feel safe at all. Squall said he'd go and get himself a cup of coffee in the middle of the night and he never came back. Irvine keeps attacking Squall, blaming him for Quistis'…And I'm scared."

Zell quietly stirred his coffee.

"…And how about you Zell? You must feel terrible…you loved her."

"I- I…yes I feel terrible…if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay…"

Selphie and Irvine soon joined them in the kitchen. They were arguing.

"But you could've at least told me." Irvine said. "I was worried."

"I don't have to tell you everything."

"But I was worried! There's a murderer here and you're taking a night time stroll on your own!"

"I just needed some time on my own, okay?"

She sat down next to Zell and poured herself a coffee. Rinoa stared at her intently.

"Have you seen Squall?" she asked.

Selphie shook her head. "No…Wait…I saw him last night. On my walk. I ran into him when I was on my way back."

"…back from what…"

Selphie hesitated. She was pale. "I-I…"

"She went to see Quistis." Irvine finished for her.

"So maybe Squall did the same…" Rinoa said to herself.

She got up from her chair. "I'll go look for him."

She wanted to go alone, but Irvine stopped her. "You're not going alone. I'll come with you."

"Who'd want to hurt Rinoa?" Zell tried to stop them. "She's like an angel."

But they ignored him and Zell watched them leave.

"…I saw her…" Selphie whispered. "Hyne…it was…"

She shuddered. Zell studied her face. There was something in her eyes he couldn't define. Sadness? Fright?

"Zell…" she said as she averted her eyes and stared at the door. "I can tell you everything…can't I?"

"Of course you can." He replied, putting his hand on hers.

"I'm- I'm scared Zell, everything is changing around us. I don't want it to change. I want everything to stay as it is."

"But Selphie, that's not for us to decide. I know what you mean. Everything is changing. For all of us."

"But I don't want it to change!"

Zell looked at her. This was not the Selphie he knew.

"Selphie…"

Suddenly she started to cry. "I'm just so scared…"

He pulled her into a hug. "It's alright Selphie…it's alright."

Her sobs slowly stopped.

"I'm sorry…" she wiped her tears away. "Thanks Zell, I'm so glad I can talk to you. I can tell you everything…and you tell me everything, right?"

He hesitated.

"Like we always did…tell each other everything?" she urged.

"…Yes. Yes I tell you everything."

She smiled and hugged him again. "Oh thanks Zell, That makes me feel so much better!"

She stood on tiptoe and pecked him on his cheek. He watched her skip down the hall. He sat down again to drink his coffee, wondering where Rinoa would be. Would she be looking for Squall? Or would she have found a quiet little room for her and Irvine to kiss.

Quickly he finished the last of his coffee and left the kitchen. He had to talk to them. How much longer would he have to lie to Selphie? It was just wrong.

He could hear them argue.

"No! I don't want you to talk about him like that! How can you say those things!" Rinoa's voice sounded shrilly.

"Well, how can I not? He loved her. Maybe she wanted to call it a day and he didn't want her to leave."

"Stop it! Stop it! Squall's a sweet and tender person. He's an angel! He wouldn't do that!"

"Sweet as an angel huh? You sound as if you love him more than me. Is that it?" Irvine demanded.

Zell could hear Rinoa's voice tightened. "No…no I- I don't…of course I don't…I-"

"Maybe you're right." Irvine said. "Maybe Squall didn't kill her. Because maybe _you_ did."

"What!"

"Yeah! You can't have been happy knowing Squall had a little sweetheart on the side."

"I didn't know!"

"Because you still love him, don't you."

"I don't!"

"You're so sure he didn't do it. How can you be so sure if you don't know the truth? You probably wanted to get rid of her so you could have him all to yourself."

"Irvy, I don't- I didn't- I love you, not him. I'm telling the truth!"

Zell couldn't stand it anymore. He burst through the door and looked at them menacingly.

"Will you two shut it? Your screams can be heard through the entire house! Do you want Selphie to find out like that?"

They stared at their feet, not wanting to face Zell.

"Talking about her…when are you going to tell her? Because I have to lie to her because of you. And I loathe it. It makes me feel disgusted."

They silently waited for him to finish…he knew. They weren't really impressed by his preaching. He snapped around and left them.

'Let them clear up their own mess.' He thought angrily.

He didn't know where to go. But he remembered what Selphie had said in that morning. She had been to see Quistis one last time. And so had Squall.

Suddenly Zell felt the need to do the same. Maybe it would clear his mind a bit. He checked behind him to see if nobody was following him, but he was alone.

He pushed through the door and strode straight through the white room, not nearly as careful as he had done the day before. He hesitated when he came to the triple jump.

What way should he go, he didn't remember. Everything in his head was a mess, nothing was clear anymore. He let out a loud cry as he sank through his knees.

He sat there for a while, silently crying. What was he supposed to do?

'Crying like this isn't going to me any good.'

And he was on his way to see Quistis for a last time. He forced himself to choose a route. He stepped into the corridor on his right and walked for a while.

Suddenly he recognised it.

'Wait…this isn't the right way…'

This was the one with the deep hole at the end. He wanted to turn around, but his feet didn't listen to him. He kept walking until he had reached the end.

That deep darkness. He felt it cal to him, just like the day before. It called him to jump in, but it wasn't strong enough anymore.

He stepped closed and stared over the edge. He went rigid.

There was something down there.

* * *

WOW! Yay! I got reviews for chapter nr. 4!!!! W00T!!!!! I'm so glad, because I had given up hope. I thought no one was reading this :D

**JadeAlmasy: **thank you _so_ much for your sweet review. It made me feel so much better! It really cheered me up :) yeah you got it right. Squall loves Quistis, Irvine loves Rinoa, and Rinoa….she hasn't made up her mind just yet. She loves 'em both. I'm not going to say anything more, because I don't want to spoil anything. You'll see who the murderer is in due time :D

**DreamCherry66 (Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie):** haha, your reviews make me laugh. They're always so funny. And I'm really glad you like my story this much. And yeah, I always make my chapters long. I don't like reading short posts myself, so that's why I make sure they're always a proper length. I'm on your top-ten? WOW I feel so honoured! Thank you sooooooo much :D :D really! I am really happy. Because this means you like my work a lot :D

**Elle Leonhart: **I've paired Quisty and Zell up before, but that was my first fic, so it's a bit hard to read - bad lay-out. And to be quite honest…I never said anything about pairing Zell up with anyone else in this fic :D…but who knows :D all will be revealed. Thank you for the review!!!!

**Billie The Kid:** your review really made me feel good! I read it just before school started and I had a smile on my face for the rest of the day. 'more twists than a maze' thank you so much!!!!! I'm glad you like it.


	6. Break Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that relates to FFVIII.

-------------

**- Chapter six: Break Up -**

He fell to his knees and crawled to the edge.

"Dear Hyne…" his voice was lost in the deep echoes.

He scrambled back, not believing his eyes. He had to get up, he had to get out of here. He couldn't stay here. But he couldn't move.

In the distance he could hear voices. Selphie and Irvine. They were coming his way. This wasn't good.

'Why? For Hyne's sake why did you do it?' he thought. 'Why didn't you listen to me?'

Irvine and Selphie came round the corner and noticed him.

"Hey Zell. What are you doing here?" Selphie said cheerfully.

Zell didn't answer. His face was pale.

"Dude…are you alright?" Irvine asked him.

All Zell could do was point. Selphie followed his gaze and slowly stepped over to the edge, but Irvine was faster. He ran over to the edge and looked down. He doubled back and turned around. He threw out an arm to stop Selphie.

"Don't go. Don't look Selphie." He whispered hoarsely.

But Selphie didn't listen. She kept moving towards the edge as if she was is some sort of trance.

"For goodness' sake Selphie! Go back!" he took her arms and pushed her back heavily. She fell into Zell's arms, who helped her up.

"I want to see…" she objected when Zell steered her away from the chasm.

"Do you? Do you really?" Irvine's voice sounded threatening, but his face was desperate.

Zell understood.

"He jumped…Hyne he…he jumped." Selphie whispered.

"Who should tell Rinoa?" Irvine whispered.

Zell looked away. He could not tell Rinoa this horrible…this terrible thing.

"Selphie, babe, please…will you do it?" Irvine begged her.

She nodded absentmindedly while staring at the chasm. Zell prodded her shoulder and she seemed to awaken, horror on her face. Quickly she turned around and left.

There was an awful silence. Irvine kept staring at Zell while Zell stared at his feet.

"…When."

Just that one word. Not 'who' or 'how' or 'why' but 'when'.

Zell looked up. "…Excuse me?"

"When did you do it?" Irvine said coldly.

"…me?" Zell blinked. "Oh…no…no no no! I didn't…why…why would I…"

"You were here when we found him. He's been gone for a day and suddenly he's down there."

"Hey man, I didn't kill him!"

"Didn't you?" Irvine didn't seem convinced. "You seemed pretty upset that he and Quistis…had such a good time together. You immediately blamed him for her death. Maybe this was your way of paying him back."

Zell stepped back. "I- I didn't! I- You have this all worked out nicely, haven't you Irvine. Maybe…_you_ did it. If Squall was gone, Rinoa would be all yours."

"No way! You're not pinning this one on me Zell!"

"Or this morning! I heard you accusing Rinoa of still loving Squall. Perhaps this was your way to get her full attention."

They snapped up as they suddenly heard an icy scream. It silenced them. Because they knew who it was.

Zell shuddered as he stepped back from the edge, slowly backing into a corner. A blue flash passed him.

"Irvine!" he shouted

He could see Irvine wrestling Rinoa back from the abyss.

"No…Stop, Rinoa…get back."

Zell turned around and ran.

What was happening to them? They were falling apart. One by one…

---

He had his eyes closed, his face hidden in his pillow. He didn't want to be found, he wanted to be left alone.

"…Zelly?"

'Please go away.'

"Zelly…can I talk to you?"

He took a deep breath. "sure."

He sat up but didn't look at her. She sat down next to him and put her hands on her knees.

"It's about Squall."

His eyes flashed to her, but he forced himself to look away.

"…Squall."

"Yes, I- He-" she swallowed difficultly. "I saw him last night. I talked to him. He- he sounded so sad, so desperate…and I was mad at him!"

A single tear rolled down from the corner of her eye. Zell couldn't avoid her anymore.

"Why?" he asked.

"I shouted at him! Oh Hyne, maybe it's my fault he-"

Zell grabbed her hand. "Shh…it can't be your fault. It's alright. Why did you shout at him…"

She hiccupped. "I…was angry…because what he had done to Rinoa. He had gone behind her back and…"

She wiped her eyes with her arm.

"He hurt Rinoa and you by using Quistis…I was just so mad. How can someone…be so mean…to hurt the one he loves like that…by cheating…I just didn't understand that."

Zell put his arm around her.

"So…when I came back from Quistis' grave and I saw him going to see her…I got angry. And I confronted him…and now…I blamed him for her death! And now he's dead…I feel…what if I made him jump? What if he killed himself because of what I said?" She threw her face into his shoulder and cried.

Zell closed his eyes for a few seconds. How was he supposed to handle so much grief?

"I…Hyne Selphie…you didn't make him. He didn't kill himself over an argument. I saw him yesterday, he was looking down that chasm…he was thinking about it that moment. I told him not to. I told him to forget about it. But he told me he couldn't. He loved her, Seffie. He genuinely loved her. He couldn't live without her, I guess."

"But…Rinoa…"

"She…I'm sorry, I can't say…I don't know."

"…He didn't really love her…not really, did he." She said quietly.

Zell hesitated. He didn't know if Irvine had told Selphie yet.

'Probably not. Or she would be crying about that instead of Squall…'

"….No…he…I heard him say that…Rinoa was only there for the official stuff."

Selphie didn't seem shocked about that. "I know…he told me."

She stood up.

"I'm glad that you let me talk to you, Zell. You're the only one I _can_ talk to. Irvine never listens when I want to talk to him, but you're always there for me. You're an angel."

"No Selphie, _you're_ the angel. You're nice to everyone, you care about everyone…"

'Sometimes I feel you're too good for this world.' He thought bitterly.

He took her hand. "Come on Seffie. Let's go outside. We might not be able to climb over those walls, but at least we can get some fresh air in that garden."

Selphie shook her head. "No…that's alright. I just want to be alone for a while….I'll just…polish my nunchaku's. It calms me."

She pulled a dark red cloth from her pocket and rubbed it over the chain of her weapon.

Zell nodded slowly. Frankly, he wanted to be on his own too. But he did not want to leave his friend like this. He opened his mouth to say something, but she shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Go on, have fun."

"…If you say so, Seffie."

He turned around and headed out into the corridor. Where should he go… He didn't feel like going outside alone. He wandered around mindlessly. Through a window he could see a blue-dressed girl outside.

'Poor Rinoa.' He thought.

He imagined how she should be feeling. Her boyfriend had committed suicide because the girl he had _really_ loved was died. But then again, even if Rinoa still felt love for Squall…she wasn't alone. Not like he was.

'She's still got Irvine to care for her…I don't have anyone…'

He felt his entire being slowly fall back into that dark hole of sadness he had fought so hard to leave behind.

"No. Not again."

He tried to focus on some happy thoughts before he sank back into crying. Suddenly he felt someone jerk him into one of the rooms.

"What are you playing at." Irvine hissed while pinning him to the wall.

"I- I don't know what you mean." He said while he gasped for breath.

Irvine released his throat. "I said, what are you playing at?"

"With what?"

"With Selphie, that's what! She keeps telling me that I don't listen. That you're the only one she can talk to…I know she trusts you with everything…what is going on between you two?"

Zell blinked. "Wh-What? You think me and her…I'd never! We're just friends!"

"Sure. That's why she'd rather spend time with you than with me."

"But she'd never! Do you really think she would do something like that? Do you even know how innocent, naïve and sweet she is?"

Irvine snorted. "Of course I know. She's my girlfriend! But innocence's got nothing to do with it. Look at Rinoa. She's as innocent, naïve and sweet as an angel, but look at how sweet she really ended up to be."

Zell looked at him with a disgusted expression. "Is that really how you see Selphie? Hyne…you don't know her at all, do you. It's a mystery to me how you ended up as her boyfriend when you don't even care about her. Did you just take her because no one lese wanted you? And anyway, _you're_ one to talk. Who the hell do you think you are. Judging her behaviour while your own is even worse."

He felt his anger rise to a boiling point.

"Selphie's a sweet girl, she wouldn't hurt you if her life depended on it and this is how you repay her. By suspecting her of…you disgust me, you really do."

Irvine didn't respond.

"Hyne…and then there's Rinoa. You say that she's a sweet girl, but how can you even start to compare her with Selphie if you know how easily Rinoa dumps her boyfriend for the one of one of her friends? Doesn't that send out a message to you? That Rinoa is less trustworthy than Selphie?"

"At least Rinoa actually let's me love her to the full extent." Said Irvine suddenly, unable to keep his tongue any longer. "Rinoa doesn't shudder when I touch her, she doesn't tell me that I shouldn't kiss her in public."

Zell spat on the ground. "Well you don't have to worry about that public anymore. Squall's dead so Rinoa's all yours Go ahead. Be happy with her. We're all dying one by one in this house anyway, so why not make the most of it?"

"You want me to break up with Selphie? To break her hurt? Why, so she'll come running to you for comfort?"

"Irvine, for the last time! I don't love her and she doesn't love me! And I've seen enough about this despicable situation. She'll find out one day, because if you won't tell her, I will. She didn't deserve this in the first place, but it's the way it is and there's no changing it. But she at least deserves to know the truth."

Irvine looked thunderstruck. "You know what Zell, you're right. Now that Squall isn't around anymore, we'll only be hurting one person instead of two. Selphie'll understand. She'll see how it's al for the best."

Zell sighed.

"You really are a bastard." He muttered under his breath.

He could tell Irvine was fighting hard not to knock him out. Quickly he exited the room.

---

"Zell…can I talk to you?"

Zell looked up. It was Rinoa. Not quite what he had expected. She was crying.

"I- sure, sit down."

He made some more room on the couch, which Rinoa took gratefully. She looked different, somehow. Maybe because she had never looked this tired before. Or maybe because she had tied her hair into a ponytail with a dark red ribbon.

"You see…I talked with Irvine, or rather, he came to me. He wants to tell Selphie…about us. I don't want to, not yet."

He let out a loud sigh. "Rinoa, this isn't fair on her. She needs to know the truth and if you don't tell her, I will."

Rinoa hung her head. "I know. It's just that…you see…I still love Squall. He may have been very reluctant in showing his emotions, but he was a sweet and caring person. He might not have cared for me a lot, I know. But that didn't stop me from loving him."

"So you loved Squall. Then why Irvine?"

"He…he sweet-talked me. He charmed me. I developed…stronger feelings for him. Can't you see how difficult it was for me? I was in love with two people. One didn't love me back and the other was already taken. And now that one of them died…if we told Selphie, she'll be hurt. And I don't think it's fair to hurt her even more than we already have id we can avoid it. I want to stop. I want out. It's unfair on everyone if Irvine and I continue. It's unfair on Selphie because she doesn't have to know. And it's unfair on Irvine because I can never forget Squall and how I loved him."

Zell could hear her voice was trembling.

"Rinoa…you're giving up happiness to ensure the happiness of your friend. But…I don't understand. How did you-"

"Get in this mess? I was sad. I was lonely. Irvine offered me the warmth I couldn't get from Squall. And at the time I didn't really think about Selphie. I only started to realise that Irvine and I were crossing a line when it was too late. Please Zell, don't think bad of me. I feel rotten as it is."

Zell looked at her. He knew she was going through hell.

"But what about Irvine? What about him?"

"He'll survive. As soon as this is over, as soon as I can get out of here, I'll leave. I'll go back home, to my father."

"So you'll leave us all." He concluded sadly.

"I can't handle this anymore. I can't face this. I know my father will help me and my-" she hesitated and quickly looked down at her feet.

Her face slowly turned red. Zell suddenly understood.

"Rinoa…are you pregnant?"

---

Ah, another chapter done…well, we're getting closer to unravelling this mystery. Rinoa's pregnant? Who's could the baby be? After all, she's been with two men…and what about Selphie? Will Irvine really break up with her? Find out in the next chapter of Angel…. Dumdumdum……..

Thank you **DarkAngels** for the beta-work. I know beta-ing takes some time :)

And thank you **Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie** for the only review to this chapter. I guess you're the only one who really keeps reading this. That is why this chapter is dedicated to you!!! TADA!! I hope you liked it. I hope I answered your demand properly :D (Damn Irvine for killing Selphie's fish…I LOVED THAT FISH!!!!!!! sobs uncontrollably)


	7. Ribbon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that relates to FFVIII.

* * *

**- Chapter seven: Ribbon -**

She yelped, her eyes filled with tears. He felt uncomfortable. What should he do? He clumsily laid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh…shh, it's okay."

"No it's not." She sobbed.

He cradled her in his arms. "Of course it is…the baby maybe won't be able to know it's father, but- wait, it _is_ Squall's child right?"

Rinoa looked at him with scared eyes. "Y-Yes."

"Right."

"Please don't tell anyone. I want to tell them myself. Tonight."

Zell nodded Rinoa hugged him again and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks Zell. Selphie was right…you really do listen."

He watched the slim girl walk out the room. She couldn't have been pregnant fore long. Maybe two or three weeks, but certainly not longer. He was startled by a high-pitched scream.

He immediately recognised the voice. It was Selphie. He ran out the door and followed the echoes. He ran up the stairs and was nearly knocked over by a yellow flash. Irvine stood at the bedroom door.

"…Seffie…"

He looked powerless. When he saw Zell his eyes grew colder.

"You got what you wanted. I hope you're happy." He snapped.

Zell closed his eyes, letting this remark bounce off his skin.

"No, I'm not." he answered. "I'd be happy if none of this had ever happened."

"Yeah well, it did. Live with it." Irvine remarked dryly.

Zell ignored it.

'The question is if _you_ can live with it, Irvine.' He thought darkly. 'Just wait until Rinoa opens her mouth at dinner.'

---

The kitchen was awkwardly empty. Irvine was sitting at the left side of the table, while Selphie had taken refuge next to Zell on the other side. Rinoa had been the last to come in and forcedly sat down next to Irvine. He tried to put an arm around her but she shook it off.

The table was awkwardly silent. A feeling of emptiness filled Zell as he looked at the two vacant seats at the heads of the table. He couldn't help wondering who'd be the next one to go. They had only been here for three nights and already two of them had died.

He looked up when Rinoa broke the silence.

"I…I want to tell you all something."

She glanced nervously at Zell, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"I- I'm pregnant."

Selphie dropped her fork. "What?"

"I'm carrying Squall's child. And…I just wanted to say that, when we get out of this dreadful house, I'll go away. I'll go live with my father, he'll understand and he'll take care of us."

Irvine had gone unusually pale. "Rinoa…"

She gave him a blank stare and immediately sat down to eat again. Zell shook his head. Irvine had broken up with Selphie to be with Rinoa, who was pregnant with Squall's child. How much more messy could this get?

He felt sorry for Selphie. She had been hurt and that had been for nothing now.

'No, not for nothing. At least she know what a scumbag Irvine really is.'

But still, it couldn't get worse than this.

---

He had gone to bed early that evening. Selphie had taken refuge in one of the other bedrooms and Irvine…Zell didn't know. He only knew that Irvine had been pale that entire evening.

Zell turned over in his bed. Somehow he couldn't get to sleep. Normally this only happened when he was worried about an oncoming test.

He yawned. He felt a soft smile play around his mouth when his eyes finally started to droop. Sweet sleep was waiting for him.

Suddenly he jumped out of bed. Outside his door he heard a woman crying. He peeked through the keyhole. It was Rinoa.

She was leaning against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chin. Irvine was standing over her.

"You little…it can't be his and you know it." He hissed.

The girl just remained on the floor.

"You said it yourself. He didn't love you, so how could it be his? You didn't let him touch you, did you? Tell me!" he demanded.

"Just leave me alone, Irvine. There's nothing left to say. I'm not yours anymore. I don't love you!"

Irvine snorted. "Don't you? Do you honestly believe you can get out of this so easily? I'm not letting you go. I broke up with Selphie to be with you and now you tell me you don't want to be with me anymore. Why are you going anyway, because you can't forget poor Squall? I know you still loved him."

"I _begged_ you not to tell Selphie! I begged you on my knees! I wanted to tell you but you didn't listen. You never do."

Irvine grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up against the wall.

"Don't talk to me like that." He hissed. "If you leave, I'll find you and make you pay."

He pinned her against the wall and pressed his lips against hers. She struggled to get loose. Irvine pulled back and smirked. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered.

"I will kill you both."

She slapped him in the face with a flat hand and let out a scared yelp when he just smirked. Finally he let her go. He turned around and strode out the corridor. Rinoa fell back to the floor. She stood up and quickly wiped away her tears.

She looked around to see if anyone had witnessed this scene. Zell held his breath. He didn't want Rinoa to know he had seen this. Somehow he felt she'd feel much happier if she thought no one knew.

He felt anger inside him rise. How could Irvine be so cold blooded and heartless.

He silently crawled back into his bed.

'Someone has to teach that bastard a lesson.' He thought angrily before he finally fell asleep.

---

Zell opened his eyes when he heard the birds happily singing away. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up. He unlocked the door and headed out into the corridor, still wearing his pyjama's.

He met up with Selphie at the bottom of the stairs. She was already dressed, but she had cast away her usual colourful clothes. Instead she wore a black dress and black boots. He shuddered. Mourning clothes? Because of Irvine?

He looked up as he heard noise from the living room. Rinoa was rummaging around muttering to herself.

"Where is it…"

Zell poked his head around the corner and watched her. "Rinoa…what are you doing?"

"I can't find my red ribbon." She answered. "The one I had in my hair yesterday. I thought I had left it here."

"Come on, Rinoa. Let's get some breakfast first."

He took her arm and dragged her into the corridor.

"Hey Selphie…" Rinoa tried to sound cheery, but didn't manage it.

Selphie didn't respond. She kept her mouth closed and didn't even seem to recognise Rinoa. Zell laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Seffie? You look pale…are you alright?"

Selphie shook off his hand and headed for the kitchen. Zell waited for Rinoa, who cast another look around the living room.

'What's so important about that ribbon?"

"Squall gave it to me. That's all. It's…the only thing I planned on taking with me to my father's."

"Oh…"

Silence.

"Come on. Breakfast."

He took her hand and guided her towards the kitchen. Selphie didn't look back at them and walked in. Two seconds later she came out again, her face even paler than before. Or was that just because her dress contrasted so much with her pale skin…

Zell let go of Rinoa's hand and rushed forward. "Seffie, what's wrong? Seffie!"

He shook her shoulders back and forth.

"Seffie, answer me!"

Selphie just stared back with blank eyes. Zell pushed her into Rinoa's arms. "Rinoa, hold her."

He opened the kitchen door and even before he saw it, he guessed what he would find.

Irvine was sitting at the table. Around his neck was a dark red ribbon. His head was leaning backwards awkwardly.

"Hyne…"

Behind him he heard a gasp.

"Rinoa…"

He rushed forward and jerked the ribbon loose from Irvine's neck. He thrust in on the ground with a disgusted look. He hung Irvine's arm around his neck and lifted him from the chair.

"Where are you taking him?" Selphie's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Quistis." He answered shortly.

He turned around and left the kitchen, burdened by this lifeless body. From the corner of his eyes he saw Rinoa crying on her knees, the ribbon clutched to her chest.

When he came back, the girls had seated themselves at the table, as far away from each other as possible. He felt a vice in the air. Hostility.

He coughed. "We have to talk."

"I'm not talking with _her_." Selphie snapped.

Zell scratched his head. Rinoa, teary-eyed, had tied the ribbon around her wrist. He felt he had missed something important.

"Selphie…we don't have much choice. We _need_ to talk."

He sat down.

"Three of our friends have died. One of us is doing it. It has to be one of us."

The girls stared at him, both with fright written on their faces.

"First Quistis died. Then Squall. Now Irvine."

Rinoa got up from her chair.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I can't-"

Pressing her hand to her mouth she ran out the kitchen. Selphie quickly got up from her chair as well.

"I think we'd better leave it unspoken." She said quietly.

Zell nodded. He looked at her. He could see her face was pale and she had dark circles around her eyes, even though she had tried to conceal them with make-up.

He pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"…yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. I might have been angry with him, but I still loved him."

"Selphie…he didn't deserve you. Hyne, he's such an asshole."

"You mean _'was'_." She corrected quietly.

He watched her go into the living room. He leaned against the wall.

'One by one.' He thought.

It surprised him how used he had gotten to all this death around him in only a few days. Where was his sadness? Where was the pain? And who was the one who did all this? Who wanted to get rid of them, one by one?

Was it Selphie? She wasn't really upset with Irvine's death…but Quistis. How did Quistis fit into it.

So…was it Rinoa? Squall had been cheating on her with Quistis…and Irvine had threatened her…could Rinoa really…

He thought back to what Irvine had said.

'_Innocence's got nothing to do with it. Look at Rinoa, she's as innocent, naïve and sweet as an angel, but look at how sweet she really ended up to be.'_

Had Irvine been right? If so…then either he or Selphie would be next. And Selphie had been arguing with Rinoa only minutes ago.

'I won't let it come to that!'

He would protect Selphie, he would protect her with his life if necessary.

* * *

Yay, a review :) thank you J**adeAlmasy** for the nice review. Was it really that noticeable that I was going to make Squall jump? Oh well, he _was_ very distraught with Quistis' death…so why not!

Well all you readers out there….this is your last chance to tell me if you think I should really really consider something specific, because there's only ONE more chapter to go! Now I've had a few people telling me I should make it a Zelphie…which was never my intention…I'm not saying if it will turn out to be one…but don't get your hopes up too much… made just a hint :)

Okay, well, I'll see you guys at the next and final chapter I hope. You know what…I'll cut you a deal!

If I get….say….two reviews before Wednesday I might just post it then. You see, I'll need a mental cheer-up because I've got a karate exam coming up next Wednesday and I'm not sure I'll pass…so if you could cheer me on by posting a review, I'll be very, very grateful.

-raven55


	8. Barred Window

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that relates to FFVIII.

* * *

**- Chapter eight: Barred Window -**

Dinner that evening had gone smoothly but silently. No one had spoken a word. Rinoa had stared at her plate the entire time. Zell had studied her. The ribbon around her wrist was tied so tight that it was cutting into her flesh.

Could this girl really be the one who had killed all their friends?

'…No, never!'

He looked at Selphie, who was focussed on the ribbon while playing with her knife.

'…No, she can't have…'

But if neither of the girls was…then there was only one person left.

'What if…if it was me…' he thought.

Hastily he excused himself and ran up to his room, where he locked himself in. What if he really _had_ been the guilty one.

He had been mad at Quistis…and the next day she was dead.

Squall was not really on his list of favourite people, wham! Dead.

And Irvine…Irvine…he remembered thinking Irvine deserved a good kick, that he should be taught a lesson.

'Maybe…it _was_ me.' He thought.

But he'd know if it was him right?

'Maybe you wouldn't.' a little voice said. 'Not if you did it in your sleep.'

He let out a loud scream. "No! I can't!"

'I can't have…why would I…in Hyne's name, why?'

He took a few deep breaths before unlocking his door. He would have to go down and tell them. He'd have to tell them not to trust him anymore, to lock their doors, to avoid him at all cost.

Slowly he walked down the stairs and made his way towards the kitchen.

'Not again…' he though tiredly as he heard raised voices.

This house was driving them all mad.

"You…you didn't deserve him!" Selphie's voice sounded angrily.

Zell walked closer and peeked through the half open door. Rinoa was in tears.

"I didn't deserve a lot of things." She said in between sobs.

"Like what? Like getting pregnant?"

"Yes! Like getting pregnant!" Rinoa retorted angrily. "This baby will never know its father now!"

Selphie mocked her. "This baby will never know its father Oh boohoo. At least it won't ever have to know its daddy was a two-timing asshole who-"

"You don't know the half of it, Selphie. I _loved_ Squall. He just didn't love me. He wouldn't touch me, he never would. The only one who cared for me a bit was Irvine. Oh yes, Irvine loved me, or at least pretended to. We were always so careful to keep it secret. But in the end we weren't careful enough. Because Zell found out. He saw us, he found us together. It wouldn't have lasted a secret for much longer anyway. Because it became more difficult everyday to hide our love."

Selphie became pale. "..You…Zelll, he knew…?"

"He wanted to save you from getting hurt. He told us to stop it, to tell you the truth. But we didn't."

"He didn't tell…but he tells me everything…"

"Irvine liked it this way. And I still had responsibilities and feelings for Squall, so I said no. But in the end…Irvine didn't listen. He went off to tell you when I wanted to break up with him. Did he really think I'd stay with him after he did _this_ to me?" Rinoa carried on, pointing at her stomach.

Selphie blinked. Her hand tightened around the object she hadn't let go since dinner.

"Yes Selphie. Did you honestly think this baby was Squall's child? Hyne, no! That man wouldn't touch me if his life depended on it. No, this baby is Irvine's."

A satisfied gleam glittered in her eyes. Zell turned away, pushing himself against the wall.

"You- you…"

He could hear Selphie was at loss for words.

"You don't deserve that baby! Irvine was mine! And you took him away from me. That baby isn't supposed to exist!"

Suddenly there was a silence.

"Ungh-"

Someone was hurt.

"Ungh! I- unghh."

A coughing sound, as if someone was choking, but not quite. Zell turned pale. He stepped back from the door, trembling heavily. Something was dropped to the floor in the kitchen. A knife?

Then something heavier fell to the floor with a dull thud.

He urged his feet to move. Finally they obeyed. He vaguely noticed something falling from his pocket. But he ran, he ran out the corridor, up the stairs and back to his bedroom.

He tried to lock the door, but he couldn't find the key.

"Where is it!" he yelled. "Where is it!"

Then he remembered. He had dropped it at the kitchen door.

'Shit!'

Could he go back? Or should he hide in another bedroom?

He was halfway out the door when he realised he could not run. He could not escape, he could only postpone.

Slowly he walked back to his barred little window. Outside it was dark. His whole world was collapsing, one by one his friends had died…and now he was alone. His life was just a mere technicality. And he didn't want to continue living if there was no one to share it with anyway.

He knew she had heard him running. He knew she knew he had been there.

He shook his head. He wished it was over, that he could get it off his mind, that he could leave. But he knew he never would.

"Zelly."

He turned when she softly spoke his name.

His time was up. Here, in this room, with its little barred window, it would end.

"Zelly…I-"

"Why did you do it. Hyne…you're my little Seffie…what happened to you?"

He couldn't look at those terrified green eyes anymore. He turned away and stared outside again, one hand holding one of the bars. It was pointless to try and see anything, all he could see was darkness.

"I-"

"Did you kill Quistis?" he asked bluntly.

There was a silence, but this silence told him more than words ever could.

"…Zell, I- I did it for you. She hurt you! She was hurting you so much, I know she was. And Rinoa…it hurt Rinoa too…I just…I did it for _you_!"

"How can you say that?" he spat. "Don't you ever say things like that again."

Selphie stepped closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off, shivering under her touch. It brought tears to his eyes to notice the shiver that ran down his spine. How could the touch that had once made sure his tears stopped now make him cry?

"And the others?"

Selphie stepped back. He could feel a certain coldness fill the air between them.

"Irvine…yes, I killed Irvine. It was so strange to feel his neck…break. It was so…._easy_."

Her voice sounded strangely distant. "Oh how I _hated_ him for what he did to me. Hyne, I hated him. He was such a sweet guy. He charms like no one charms. He was so loving…I actually believed he loved me."

She smiled contently at her memories.

"'Hey sweetheart' 'Seffie baby' 'I love you'. I was his girl…the only girl…I think I should've seen through him, but I didn't. Does that make me naïve?"

Zell didn't answer, his grip on the bar tightened.

"I suppose it does." She continued. "When he told me…that he would be late, it trusted him. If he said he had to work, I believed him. I didn't complain. My life was pretty much all about him. Then Rinoa came…he told me he had never loved me, he told me he loved her! He told me I was nothing to him."

She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself.

"I knew he'd be sitting in the kitchen that night. He went there every night. 'Hey Seffie, not mad anymore? I knew you'd understand. Staying mad for long isn't in you.' That's what he said. He smiled at me and when I screamed he just laughed."

Her voice got angry again.

"'Calm down little lady, don't do anything you'll regret.' He asked me to massage his neck. He had cramp there, he said. My hands…around his neck…it was so easy."

She closed her eyes as she remembered. Zell felt nausea rise inside him.

"I went into the living room and found Rinoa's ribbon…such a pretty colour. It would look good. I tied it around his neck…symbolic, isn't it."

Zell shuddered as in his mind he saw everything Selphie described. He saw those petite hands wrapping around Irvine's neck and slowly…

'No!'

He shook his head.

"Selphie! Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yes. I know." She said softly. "Irvine was so easy…so much easier than Qui-"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

A ringing silence came down on them, only to be broken by his own soft sobs.

"…I didn't blame Rinoa for choosing Irvine. After all, I knew what a sweet and caring man he could be. Oh yes. I actually would have forgiven her. I just blamed Irvine. How could Rinoa be to blame if Irvine was the only one who cared for her? Hyne knows Squall didn't show her any affection. Squall was to blame. Squall…the one who was the subject of Quistis' affections."

"…What did you do to Squall…did you push-"

"Oh no. No, I had nothing to do with Squall. He killed himself. Or someone else pushed him, I don't know. I just know it wasn't me."

He heard her take something from her pockets. She was rubbing a piece of cloth over it. He glanced back and saw something reflect the moonlight. Quickly he turned his head back to the window.

"Do you know how much Rinoa cried?" he managed to say.

"Rinoa…yes she cried. I truly believe she loved Squall. She was so close to believing herself the baby was his. She tried to convince herself so hard. She wouldn't have told us it was Squall's if she didn't want to believe that herself."

"Why did you kill her."

It wasn't even a real question. It sounded more like a bark.

"I could have forgiven her. I could have forgotten about her and Irvine. But not-"

She swallowed difficultly.

"…if the baby had been Squall's…but it was- She said it was his…" her voice got more forceful "It was _his_…His. That…child…should never have existed."

She stomped her foot on the ground. Zell closed his eyes with fright. He expected to feel a cold blade in his back, but it didn't come.

"I took away the stolen life it had. I took it from where it never should have been. But…she told me before she died."

She pocketed the cloth and stepped closer again.

"Zelly? You and me. We were friends, weren't we. Forever? I told you everything. I told you everything and I thought you did the same. Didn't I deserve that? Why did you lie to me, why did you stop trusting me. Why didn't you tell me the truth."

He felt a sudden coldness in his back. Sharp and cold. Selphie didn't remove the blade but kept her hand around the hilt.

"You lied to me, you kept secrets from me. You should've told me everything. Everything you knew. Like we always did."

Zell opened his eyes. The black sky outside seemed to turn grey. Or maybe it was him. He didn't know.

"Seffie…"

"If you had told me I would not have had to do this. All of this, I suppose. But now…Why did you have to lie to me? While I honestly trusted you with everything in my heart." She sounded sad.

"I-ungh." Zell wanted to open his mouth.

"Zell…I wished you hadn't been so secretive about it. I might even have cared for you a bit. But I don't think I can trust you anymore."

"Selphie…please…" he was having difficulty speaking. "You didn't tell me everything either…you never said a thing…about what you did…"

She twisted the blade in a sudden angry uproar.

"Would you have understood?" she hissed. "Would you have been on my side if I had told you I stole Squall's Gunblade to strike a deadly blow to an unsuspecting Quistis, just so she wouldn't hurt you anymore? No, you wouldn't have understood. And besides, how can I let you go after everything I've told you, after everything you know now? You would turn me in and I would never be able to start over again. No, I have to do this, no matter how much it makes me hurt inside."

Zell couldn't open his mouth anymore, the pain was to much. He tried to reach for the blade in his back but Selphie just twisted it once more.

He arched his back in pain and fell to his knees. He could feel his fingers touch the hilt but he could not get his hand around it. When he pulled his hand back his fingertips were covered with blood.

Selphie carefully sat down on her knees.

"You've hurt me Zell. I trusted you, I believed in you. You were there for me. But now I know it was all a lie. You broke my trust and my heart bleeds because of that. I can't trust you ever again."

She slowly pulled the knife out.

"But I still love you Zell. I'll never forget what a caring person you were, how you took care of me as a brother. That's why I'll make your pain end now."

He felt another stab. This time near his heart. He could hear her say something, but he didn't understand it. It was too far away.

The pain seared through his body, his back arched. He couldn't see anymore, everything had gone white.

He tried to utter her name. He could feel his blood soak his shirt. He could hear his heart beat.

He fell over on his face but didn't feel it anymore.

He could hear his own heartbeat.

His heartbeat

Stop.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Well folks! That was it! Yes, I know, it was all very OCC, especially this last chapter with Selphie. But it just fitted my story best.

I hope you all liked it and I hope you find it good enough to review.

Of course I can't leave this story without thanking the people who reviewed this already, and that's why I'll thank all of you who reviewed lately especially:

**JadeAlmasy:** Well, the karate exam was postponed because there were to little applicants for blue belt and above…so I'll have to wait till February for that… And I didn't kill Selphie! Lol. Guess she didn't turn out the way you thought, did she…I only hope I haven't offended some Selphie fans out there…anyways, I'm glad that the main thing I had intended worked: I wanted to write a story in which no reader could easily discover who the killer was and I think I've succeeded. Thank you so much for all your reviews.

**Billy the Kid:** I am really glad that you couldn't work out who the killer was, because I thought I'd never be able to do that. Perhaps it wasn't the best ending, but I really am glad that there were more readers out there who couldn't guess the ending. Thank you so much for all your positive reviews, they really made me smile when I read them. (A good review can make your day, that's something I'm sure about :D) I'm really happy you liked the story and I hope you still like it now that the jig is up.

**Elle Leonhart:** You're probably not going to read this right after I've posted it, because you're still at the second chapter, but that doesn't matter. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you liked it so far and I hope you'll like it now you've read the ending too. Thank you for your review!

Soooo…that was it for now I guess….My next fic will be a Harry Potter one called **ashes to ashes**, which I'm really proud of. It's just taking me a really long time getting it all typed, because I wrote it first and its 106 pages long (by hand!!!)

After that I'll post **Dream Catcher**, and that will be another FFVIII story, a Squalphie, so I hope to see some of you, if not all of you ;), at that story. So, it's a goodbye from me and I hope you enjoyed reading this!

-Raven55


End file.
